Delmopinol is the International Non-proprietary Name (INN) of 3-(4-propylheptyl)-4-morpholinethanol (CAS No. 79874-76-3). Delmopinol hydrochloride salt (CAS No 98092-92-3) is intended to be used in the treatment of gingivitis. The structure of delmopinol hydrochloride corresponds to formula:

Different processes for the production of delmopinol and its salts are known in the art. EP-A-038785 describes several processes to produce this compound. In particular, EP-A-038785 disclosed the preparation of delmopinol by alkylation of a 3-substituted morpholine, by dialkylation of a primary amine with a substituted bis(haloethyl)ether or a substituted diethyleneglycol disulfonate, by reduction of a diketomorpholine, or by transformation of the N-substituent of the morpholone into a hydroxyethyl group. EP-A-0426826 describes a process for the production of delmopinol which comprises a cycloaddition from a morpholine oxide to obtain a morpholine-iso-oxazolidine, a reductive ring opening, followed by transformation of functional groups present in the side chain, and finally alkylation of the nitrogen to yield delmopinol.
The known processes to produce delmopinol are long and require the use of some very toxic reagents, which make their industrial exploitation difficult and expensive. Therefore, the provision of a new process for producing delmopinol is highly desirable.